


Tell Me A Secret

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a secret.” prompt requested by a mutual on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Secret

Levi and Petra sat in a tree looking down at a three meter Titan that was to small to be able to climb the tall tree as they waited for gas refills. 

After a few moments Petra looked up at him and said, “Tell me a secret.” He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" 

"Because we're bored and alone. I promise I won't tell." 

Levi pursed his lips for a moment. "Okay, fine. I have feelings for someone." He admitted. Petra's eyes popped.

"For who? Do I know them?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. You know them really well." He sighed. 

"Who is it? Is it Hange? Or Erwin? Or part of our squad?" She dug. He smiled.

"Part of the squad." 

"Who is it?" She begged. 

He turned and looked her dead in the eyes for a few moments before it dawned on her and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh." She said simply. He smiled and they sat in silence for another few moments.

"Does that upset you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. It just surprised me." She murmured. 

"Do you feel the same?" He asked. She nodded after a moment. "Well. That's good to know." 

He took her hand, and squeezed it. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine." She smiled and nodded and they continued to wait for their refills.


End file.
